White Day
by geelovekorea
Summary: telat publish. harusnya tgl 14. yunpa berharap hadiah waktu valentin kemarin tp jaema tidak kasih apapun. yunpa ngambek. apa yang jaema siapkan sebagai gantinya? one shoot of yunjae. terinspirasi dari manga n waktu lihat piccu Yunpa yang terkilir kemarin (sepertinya). NC pertama. lemon yang gak asem. failure romance. failure drama. BL. DLDR. typo(s). gaje. mind to review?


White Day

.

Main Cast :

YunJae (Jung Yunho DBSK x Kim Jaejoong DBSK)

Genre : one shoot, failure romance, failure drama

Rate : M

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), remake, abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah sehari saja Yunnie tidak membuatku khawatir? Kenapa lagi dengannya? Kenapa bisa aku tidak tahu? Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahuku? Kenapa aku harus tahu dari foto fans. Geez. U make me crazy."

Gerutu namja cantik sambil mengendarai mobil ferarinya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan rendah. Sembari itu, salah satu tangannya disibukkan dengan ponsel canggih ditangannya. Berulang kali berusaha mencoba menghubungi seseorang disana yang sepertinya selalu gagal. Hal itu membuatnya semakin gusar. Sebetulnya ada apa gerangan? Dan mau kemana dia?

Ckiiiit.

Sesaat setelah tiba di salah satu gedung, namja cantik itu langsung meninggalkan mobil mewahnya begitu saja dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada petugas valley begitu saja. Untuk saat ini tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan mobilnya, ada seseorang yang lebih membuatnya kalang kabut dan dia ingin segera mengecek keadaannya.

Kakinya berlari kecil sepanjang lobby menuju lift dan menekan tombol yang menunjukkan lantai dimana tempat yang akan dia tuju saat ini. Kakinya tidak bisa berhenti menghentak kecil. Tidak sabar dan berusaha menepis rasa cemas yang ada di hatinya.

Ting.

Segera berlari saat mengetahui pintu sudah terbuka. Menekan tombol yang sudah sangat diingatnya saat tiba di depan pintu kamar yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Yunnie. Yunnie. Oddiga? Yunnie." Teriaknya setibanya dia di ruang tengah ruangan itu. Bergegas mencari sosok yang dipanggilnya Yunnie ke seluruh ruangan yang ada disana. Mencari di ruang tengah, dapur, balkon, kamar mandi bahkan kamar mereka. Semuanya kosong.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di salah satu sofa yang ada disana. Merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia kembali mencoba menghubungi seseorang disana.

Cklek.

Baru saja, namja cantik ini mau mencoba menghubungi orang itu lagi tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Langsung saja menghampiri sumber suara dan mencari siapa yang baru saja memasuki apartemen mereka.

"Yunnie. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Apa kau tidak tahu, aku hampir mati rasanya saat melihat foto itu. Kau mau membuatku umurku bertambah pendek karena mengkhawatirkanmu, eoh? Seharusnya kau langsung menghubungiku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kena..."

Chu.

Ocehan panjang namja cantik itu langsung terhenti begitu saja saat bibir tebal milik namjanya menyentuh bibir plum miliknya. Hanya menyentuh tapi cukup bisa membuat bibir plum itu berhenti mengomel. Dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik saat ini dan dia tidak ingin moodnya ikut menjadi buruk karena orang yang sudah dibuat cemas. Tapi paling tidak, biarkan dia sampai di ruang tengah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dulu. Tidak hanya berdiri di depan pintu yang membuatnya semakin merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya. "Mianhe Baby Boo. Tapi bisa bantu aku untuk duduk di ruang tengah? Aku sudah tidak kuat menopangnya lagi."

"Ommo. Mianhe Yunnie. Joongie lupa." Seolah tersadar dengan keadaan namjanya, Joongie atau Kim Jaejoong langsung meraih salah satu lengan Yunnie atau Yunho yang bebas untuk bertumpu pada pundaknya. Sebelah lengan rampingnya melingkar di perut kekar Yunho, berusaha secara perlahan menuntun Yunho yang badannya lebih besar darinya dengan susah payah. "Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Yunnie?"

Jaejoong yang memang sudah tidak sabar mengetahui keadaan Yunho langsung saja mencecar dengan pertanyaan yang sama saat Yunho sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa mereka. Membantu Yunho meluruskan kedua kakinya dan menyimpan alat yang sedari tadi digunakan Yunho diketiaknya untuk membantunya berjalan tadi. Meletakkan salah satu kaki Yunho yang terdapat perban disana di atas bantal sofa agar sedikit lebih nyaman. Baru setelah itu, Jaejoong duduk tepat disebelah Yunho.

"Gwenchanna Baby. Ini hanya terkilir saat latihan saja. Bukankah itu hal biasa? Tidak usah berlebihan, Boo. Hanya kecelakaan kecil saja. Tapi kau tau darimana?"

"Huks. Tak tahukah Yunnie? Huks. Aku sangat cemas saat melihat foto. Huks. Foto yang fans retweet padaku. Huks. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padamu. Huks. Terlebih aku tidak bisa menghubungimu sedari tadi. Huks. Rasanya jantungku tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak. Huks. Yunnie pabo, aku benar-benar takut."

Grep.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Mengusap lembut punggung kecil Jaejoong yang bergetar menahan tangis. Merasa bersalah karena sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya pada Jaejoong, padahal dia sangat mencemaskan keadaannya. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak memberitahu namja cantiknya tentang keadaannya. Tapi memang dari awal dia tidak berniat memberi tahu karena dia tidak ingin Jaejoong khawatir tentang keadaannya karena menurut dokter hanya terkilir biasa dan bisa cepat pulih. Yunho tahu bagaimana padat jadwal Jaejoong saat ini karena itu dia tidak ingin menambah beban pikirannya.

Namun sepertinya perkiraan Yunho kali ini meleset. Dia tidak memperhitungkan para fans yang selalu ada di sekitarnya maupun Jaejoong. Mereka pasti akan langsung tahu jika sedikit saja ada yang berbeda dengannya. Melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Yunho, fans pun langsung mengambil gambar dan langsung di share di media sosial. Bagi Yunjae shipper tentu hal ini bukanlah informasi sepele karena itu seorang fans langsung mengirimkan gambar itu pada Jaejoong. Mereka bukan pengintai, mereka hanya terlalu sayang dan peduli pada idolnya sehingga berbuat seperti itu.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kakimu bisa terkilir? Apa tidak pemanasan terlebih dahulu? Lalu mana Minnie?"

Setelah tangis Jaejoong reda, Jaejoong langsung merawat Yunho. Membantu Yunho pindah ke kamar mereka. Merebahkan tubuh besar Yunho dan membenarkan letak posisi kaki Yunho yang terkilir. Jaejoong kembali menanyakan perihal kakinya saat melihat perbannya. Dia ingin membantu Yunho membersihkan tubuhnya kemudian menggantikan pakaiannya.

"Minnie, aku suruh meneruskan latihannya. Hanya saja dia tidak berlatih koreo, hanya berlatih vokal. Kebetulan tadi ada Jungmo hyung jadi kusuruh saja sekalian berlatih dengannya dan minta tolong Jungmo hyung untuk mengantarkannya pulang karena aku tak yakin dia akan langsung menuju dorm jika sendirian. Dia pasti akan mengajak kyuline untuk berkumpul dan minum-minum sampai pagi. Itu tidak baik untuk suara dan kesehatannya."

Jaejoong hanya bisa manggut-manggut menjawab pernyataan Yunho. Dirinya sedang fokus membersihkan tubuh Yunho setelah dengan susah payah melepas baju atasnya. Disaat dia mengusap perut berotot Yunho dengan kain basah ditangannya, tiba-tiba saja wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi merah. Dia merasa malu melihat tubuh kekar dengan perut sixpack dan kulit tan kekasihnya. Selalu terlihat tampan dan mempesona dimatanya.

Yunho yang melihat gelagat aneh Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Matanya melirik pada kalender yang menghiasi meja tak jauh dari ranjang mereka. Menyeringai lebar saat menyadari tanggal berapa ini. Saatnya menagih janji.

"Joongie, kau tidak lupa sesuatu kan?"

Jaejoong menghentikan usapannya dan menatap wajah tampan Yunho. "Lupa sesuatu? Memangnya Joongie janji apa pada Yunnie?"

"Pura-pura lupa ne? Joongie nakal, eoh?"

"Anni. Joongie benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Yunnie."

"Baiklah, Yunnie bantu ingatkan ne. Bulan lalu, di tanggal yang sama, Joongie berjanji pada Yunnie akan memberikan sesuatu spesial untuk Yunnie kalau Yunnie tidak jadi merubah tanggal comeback kami kemarin. Kau masih belum ingat Joongie?"

"Ah, Joongie ingat. Ommo, hadiahnya tertinggal di dorm, aku rencana kemari setelah latihan nanti sore, lagipula kemarin Yunnie juga bilang kalau jadwal hari ini sangat padat jadi sengaja tidak Joongie bawa dari pagi. Hadiahnya besok saja ne."

Yup, Jaejoong ingat kalau hari ini white day, dimana dia pernah menjanjikan pada Yunho untuk memberikan hadiah spesial saat white day karena saat valentine day kemarin Jaejoong tidak memberinya hadiah apa-apa. Menurut Jaejoong, setiap harinya dia sudah menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Yunho jadi tidak perlu hadiah untuk memperingati hari kasih sayang, itu artinya hari-hari biasa tidak ada makna kasih sayangnya dan Jaejoong tidak suka itu.

Namun tidak demikian dengan Yunho, dia sudah sangat mengharapkan mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial dari Jaejoong meski setiap hari bertemu dengan namja cantiknya. Terlebih dia juga menerima setumpuk hadiah dari para fans jadi seharusnya tidak masalah baginya jika tidak mendapatkan 1 hadiah. Tapi lain cerita kalau hadiah itu dari Jaejoong yang ternyata memang tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untuk Yunho.

Merasa kesal, Yunho langsung merajuk. Sehari kemudian dia menghilang tanpa jejak dan tidak membawa pakaian satupun. Hanya dengan mobilnya, dompet dan ponselnya. Yunho meninggalkan notes di pintu kulkas yang menyatakan kalau dia akan jalan-jalan selama 1 tahun dan tidak perlu mencarinya.

Tentu saja perintah Yunho kali ini tidak dituruti Jaejoong karena 2 minggu kemudian DBSK akan comeback dengan lagu terbaru mereka. Dia tidak ingin tingkah manja Yunho menyebabkan semua jadwal DBSK jadi berantakan. Akan semakin padat dan tidak ada waktu istirahat lagi jadwal mereka. Apalagi untuk bermain-main seperti ini. Karena itu, Jaejoong langsung mengirimkan pesan singkat yang menyatakan kalau dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu spesial di hari white day. Voila, Yunho langsung muncul 10 menit kemudian dengan wajah tak berdosanya. Dan hari ini tanggal 14 Maret, dimana orang-orang merayakan white day.

"Tidak mau tahu, pokoknya Joongie harus bawakan hadiahnya sekarang."

"Baiklah, sekarang Yunnie istirahat dulu ne. Nanti sewaktu bangun tidur nanti hadiahnya sudah siap. Yaksok."

Jaejoong berusaha merayu Yunho yang tengah merajuk mengenai hadiahnya. Setelah meyakinkan Yunho dan sudah dipastikan kalau namjanya benar-benar sudah terlelap, Jaejong beranjak menuju dapur mereka. Berniat membuat kue favorit Yunho, namun saat melihat isi kulkas dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia lupa kalau belum membeli isi kulkas. Dia pasti tidak diijinkan membelinya sekarang karena Yunho tidak bisa menemaninya. Yunho paling tidak suka kalau membiarkan Jaejoong berbelanja sendirian dan dia tidak mungkin minta ditemani member lainnya karena yang lain juga sibuk dengan jadwalnya masing-masing.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuat dengan bahan seadanya. Meski kemampuan memasak Jaejoong di atas rata-rata tapi jika dengan bahan yang tidak sesuai komposisinya jadi tidak bisa diyakini lagi rasa dan bentuknya. Jaejoong sendiri pada akhirnya menyerah setelah berkutat berjam-jam di dapur. Record waktu terlama yang Jaekoong butuhkan untuk membuat sebuah kue spesal untuk Yunhonya.

"Boo, mana hadiahnya? Kau benar-benar menyiapkannya kan?" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara rendah yang terdengar parau karena baru bangun dari tidurnya. Biasanya Jaejoong akan dengan senang hati menjawab semua pertanyaan Yunho tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Jaejoon merasa panik dan bingung karena dia belum menyiapkan apapun. Kue yang awalnya hendak dia berikan pada Yunho tidak berbentuk dan teronggok disudut dapur itu. Benar-benar masakan terburuk yang pernah Jaejoong buat selama ini.

Tap. Tap.

Langkah kaki Yunho terdengar semakin dekat dan itu membuat Jaejoong semakin panik. Arrgh. Seorang namja tidak akab pernah menarik kata-katanya.

"Boo, bagaimana?"

Tepat saat Yunho muncul dibalik pintu dapur, disaat bersamaan Jaejoon juga sudah selesai dengan persiapannya untuk hadiah spesial Yunho. Berdiri tegak ditengah dapur. Sedangkan Yunho terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bahkan mungkin terpesona pada hadiah Jaejoong untuknya.

"Bagaimana Yunnie? Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat."

"Apa kubilang. Aku akan menyiapkan hadiah spesial untukmu."

"Joongie naked apron. Jeongmal neommu yeoppoyo."

Yup. Karena terdesak waktu dan tidak ada pilihan lain, Jaejoong terpaksa melepas semua pakaiannya. Semuanya. Kecuali apron hello kitty yang tadi dikenakannya saat mencoba membuat kue yang gagal tadi.

"Sangat cantik. Baby Boo Joongie yang cantik jadi semakin cantik. Aku menyukainya. Kau memang yang terbaik Baby."

"Tentu saja." Jaejoong tersenyum bangga.

"Buatkan aku sesuatu Baby. Masaklah sesuatu." Minta Yunho setelah dia duduk di salah satu kursi makan disana. Matanya tidak berkedip melihat pemandangan indah di depan matanya. Meski dia sudah sering kali melihatnya telanjang tapi dengan mengenakan apron saja tetap saja membuatnya sedikit excited.

"Baik. Aku ganti pakaian dulu.".

"Jangan. Tetap seperti itu."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah Baby Boo. Bukankahbapron itu identik dengan kegiatan masak memasak? Jadi buatkan aku sesuatu."

"Tapi bahan makanan dikulkas juga habis Yunnie. Tidak ada yang bisa dimasak." Jaejoong berusaha menolak. Tapi pada akhirnya menyerah juga. Memutuskan untuk mengupas dan memotong kecil-kecil buah yang tadi sempat dibawanya.

"Aaaargh."

"Huh, waeyo Yunnie? Ada yang sakit?"

"Anniyo. Hanya saja dari sini kau terlihat sangat sexi. Butt indahmu terkspose dengan jelas. Sangat menggemaskan."

"Geez. Jangan katakan hal yang memalukan."

Jaejoong yang tadi sempat berbalik memunggungi Yunho untuk mulai memotong buah langsung memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar teriakan Yunho. Dia mengkhawatirkan Yunhonya. Namun yang ada, Yunho justru menggodanya.

Jaejoong kembali memutar tubuhnya dan berkutat dengan buah yang belum selesai dia kupas. Tapi Jaejoong tidak dapat berkonsenstrasi sepenuhnya. Bisa dirasakan tatapan mata musang yang tajam mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Membuatnya tubuhnya menjadi panas. Jaejoong seolah bisa merasakan hembusan nafas berat Yunho menerpa tubuhnya. Jaejoong merasa dirinya bereaksi hanya dengan tatapan mata Yunho, terutama bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Ahn... Apa yang kau lakukan Yunnie?"

"Gwenchana. Hanya ingin melengkapi saja. Bukankah kalau naked apron itu identik dengan making love di dapur, Baby." Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal tapi dingin menyentuh punggung telanjangnya. Rupanya Yunho sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Membelai punggung ramping Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Tangannya juga tidak bisa diam begitu saja, tangannya disibukkan dengan mengusap lembut butt putih dan kenyal milik Jaejoong.

Perlakuan Yunho padanya, tak urung membuat Jaejoong mendesah. Bahkan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar Yunho mendengarnya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan karena bagi Yunho saat dimana dia bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong saat mendesah dan menyebut namanya adalah suara terindah dan termerdu yang pernah dia dengar. Karena itu, Yunho langsung menarik wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup lembut bibir plum Jaejoong.

Hanya mengecupnya dan membiarkannya. Sementara Jaejoong yang sudah terbawa hasrat merasa tidak sabar. Dia mulai membuka bibir plumnya dan menyapu bibir tebal Yunho dengan lidahnya. Menggigit-gigit kecil kemudian mengulumnya. Yunho hanya mengikuti alur Jaejoong. Dia sengaja membiarkan Jaejoong yang memimpin ciuman kali ini.

"Stick your butt off, Baby." Yunho menjauhkan bibirnya, terlihat seutas benang saliva diantara keduanya. Wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dengan bibir plum yang membengkak dan aliran saliva yang mengalir hingga ke leher, Jaejoong yang seksi dan Yunho suka itu. Berbisik rendah di telinga sensitif Jaejoong dan mengulum lembut telinganya. Jaejoong semakin mendesah dibuatnya.

Jaejoong yang memang sudah terbawa hasrat hanya bisa memenuhi permintaan Yunho. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan sehingga mempertontonkan buttnya pada Yunho. Melihat gerakan Jaejoon, Yunho semakin menyeringai lebar.

Salah satu tangannya meraih botol madu yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Menuangkan ke jarinya dan belahan butt Jaejoong. Mengarahkan jarinya yang sudah terlumuri ke hole Jaejoong dan memasukkannya secara perlahan. Menggerakan keluar masuk dengan lembut. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah menerima semuanya.

"Ngngh. Palliwa Yunnie. Cant stand it anymore."

"Ck. Sudah tidak sabar, Baby?"

Yunho menarik jarinya keluar dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menumpukan tubuhnya pada Yunho hanya bisa memandang heran. Yunho tersenyum lembut dan berjalan mundur dengan tertatih-tatih sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Yunho duduk di salah satu kursi makan disana. "Tenang saja Baby. Masih akan berlanjut hanya saja kakiku terasa nyeri. Kakiku sedang cidera, ingat?" Seolah mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jaejoong, Yunho menjelaskannya dan seolah tersadar Jaejoong langsung reflek melihat kaki Yunho, memastikan kakinya baik-baik saja.

"Tenang saja Baby. Aku hanya lupa kalau kakiku tengah cidera. Salahkan tubuhmu yang terlalu indah. Sayang jika dilewatkan begitu saja sampai aku lupa diri. Mianhe ne." Yunho yang tadi langsung terbawa suasana karena melihat tubuh indah Jaejoong melupakan kalau dirinya tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Bahkan niat awal yang hanya ingin menggoda justru malah semakin menjadi dan lupa diri. Kalau saja rasa nyeri itu tidak menyerangnya lagi, sudah bisa dipastikan Beruang lapar ini pasti sudah 'menyerang' mangsanya yang sudah sangat siap disantap ini. Sayangnya, dia harus disadarkan dengan keadaan.

"Ck. Pabo Yunnie. Benar tidak apa-apa? Lalu kenapa tidak beristirahat di kamar saja? Aku antar ne."

"Anni. Aku ingin melanjutkan yang tadi. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Jadi bagaimana kalau aku meminta hadiah spesial tambahan?"

"Hadiah spesial tambahan? Kenapa ada tambahannya? Bukankah aku sudah memberikan hadiah spesialnya?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa berkerut bingung. Apa lagi yang harus diberikan pada Yunho kalau dia minta tambahan. Tambahan berupa apa lagi? Jaejoong sama sekali tidak ada clue dengan maksud pembicaraan Yunho. Sampai Yunho membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku ingin kau yang di atas, Baby. Ride me, here. Aku tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Lagipula aku ingin melihat My Sexy Joongie menari di atas tubuhku dengan naked apronmu. Shall you?" Yunho berbisik rendah. Menghembuskan nafasnya disana. Menggoda Jaejoong. Berusaha menaikkan libido Jaejoong yang turun karena kebodohannya.

Blush.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Menganggukan kepalanya pelan tapi masih belum berani menatap wajah Yunho. Hingga Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dan kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Suasana panas tadi yang sempat mereda kembali membara. Kedua namja yang kini tengah bersilat lidah masih sibuk dengan saling membelit dan mengulum bibir pasangannya. Hingga tanpa disadari Jaejoong kalau Yunho sudah melepaskan pakaian atasnya dan menurunkan celananya sampai sebatas pahanya. Dia kesulitan untuk melepas semuanya jadi dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja.

Jaejoong yang menyadari keadaan Yunho dan memang karena dirinya yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung saja mengambil naik ke atas pangkuan Yunho. Memposisikan dirinya nyaman di atas tubuh Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho memegang tubuh ramping Jaejoong, memastikan tidak akan terjatuh.

Memegang lembut junior Yunho yang sudah berdiri tegak dan mengarahkan tepat pada holenya. Awalnya hanya menempelkannya saja. Seperti sedang mengecup antara kepala junior Yunho dengan hole Jaejoong. Hingga akhirnya dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Jaejoong merendahkan tubuhnya dan membawa junior Yunho melesak ke dalam tubuhnya hingga masuk sepenuhnya.

"Ngngh." Keduanya mendesah saat akhirnya bisa masuk sempurna. Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho sibuk dengan membuat kissmark di sepanjang leher putih Jaejoong hingga ke pundaknya. Menahan hasratnya untuk tidak langsung menggerakkan juniornya. Dia harus sabar menunggu Jaejoong yang harus menyesuaikan keberadaan juniornya di tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Mengangkat sedikit buttnya kemudian melesakkan kembali. Hingga junior Yunho timbul tenggelam di dalam hole Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melakukannya berulang kali hingga suasana dapur benar-benar terasa sangat panas. Keringat yang mengalir di tubuh keduanya menambah kesan seksi dan erotis. Ditambah lagi dengan desahan seksi Jaejoong yang selalu menyebut nama Yunho begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hal itu terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya mereka sampai pada puncaknya. Tubuh Jaejoong menegang sambil meneriakkan nama Yunho. Memuntahkan cairannya yang mengenai perutnya juga perut Yunho. Bahkan sebagian mengenai wajahnya. Sedangkan Yunho menggeram menikmati saat-saat dia hendak ikut menyusul Jaejoong melepaskan hasratnya di dalam rektum Jaejoong.

Nafas mereka menderu hebat setelah semuanya selesai. Jaejoong masih setia berada dalam pangkuan Yunho, membiarkan junior Yunho masih berada dalam holenya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, bahkan lebih lelah dibandingkan saat dia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di Gym untuk membentuk tubuhnya. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan mengecup lembut bibir Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Baby. Ini benar-benar hadiah spesial. I love you so much."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena pada kenyataannya bukan inilah yang dia janjikan. Tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya karena Yunho ternyata menyukai kejutannya. "I love you too, Yunnie bear."

Chu.

.

.

.

Epilog.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Joongie, ini aku bawakan hadiah untukmu. Sebagai hadiah karena kemarin kau mau memberiku hadiah spesial tambahan untukku."

"Apa itu Yunnie?"

"Buka saja."

"Ommo. Cincin cartier keluaran terbaru. Gomawoyo Yunnie. I Love you so much."

Dalam hati Jaejoong bertekad dia tidak akan keberatan untuk memberikan hadiah spesial seperti tempo hari jika hanya dengan naked apron dia bisa mendapatkan cincin cartier sebagai gantinya. Bahkan Jaejoong berniat akan melakukan cosplay untuk berikutnya. kekekekeke.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong, ini Gee bawakan bawakan oneshoot YunJae. seharusnya di publish tanggal 14 kemairn sebagai hari white day tapi gee belum dapet ide sepenuhnya. sampai akhirnya gee lihat foto Yunpa pake tongkat berjalan dengan kaki diperban dan itu jadi inspirasi tambahan wat gee. Beberapa hari ini gee malah jadi malas untuk melanjutkan jadi baru sempet publish. semoga reader suka cerita yunjae ini.

gee berusaha membuat cerita yang agak lemon. tapi berhubung ini cerita lemon gee yang pertama jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya sama sekali gak kecut. gee masih harus banyak belajar untuk bikin cerita lemon. karena itu, gee minta saran dan pendapatnya biar gee bisa bikin cerita yang lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi.#bowbarengyoosumin

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee terlebih yang mau ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Makasih juga sama reader2 yang masih setia nungguin dan baca fict Gee padahal sekarang Gee uda jarang banget update efef. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. * .wiffSHINee

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
